A Hero's Sacrifice
by FandomsUnite98
Summary: When Bob and Damasen fail to close the Doors, Annabeth takes it upon herself to do it. Two years later, Nico receives the the most impossible news from his father. With new enemies rising, how will Percy cope fighting, especially after loosing Annabeth? Where does Chaos and Reyna come into all of this mess? And who are the mysterious Army of Chaos? Set during The House Of Hades.
1. Hero's Sacrifice

**Hey Guys! So... New Story, as well as the first one I have ever done. So. Right. Um, I do not own anything except the plot, and... Yea.. Thats it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>ANNABETH POV:<p>

"Nico!" panted Annabeth. "NICO!" she yelled, desperate to be heard over the fighting. She looked around.

She and Percy just managed to escape the fiery pits of Tartarus, with the help of Bob and Damasen. Currently, she and the rest of the Argo II members were fighting for their lives against monsters that were tumbling out of the Doors.

"What?" Nico yelled back.

Her eyes fell on the opened Doors Of Death. Bob could not close it. If only there was a way to shut it... a sacrifice.. An idea came to her head. She looked at the others, Piper looking as beautiful as ever; Jason looking pale, but fighting on. Hazel, no, she did not deserve this life; Frank, Polymorphing, lashing out at the enemy; Leo, burning everything in his path; Nico, looking tired, but holding on nevertheless. Finally, her eyes flitted to Percy, who was slick with sweat and covered with bruises. Still, he never looked more handsome. She was going to miss them. She was going to miss him.

"ANNABETH! WHAT IS IT!?" Nico yelled. Annabeth snapped out of her reverie.

"Nico, promise me. Promise me you will take care of Percy."

He looked confused. "huh?"

"JUST PROMISE" She screamed, desperate.

"Ummm, Ok?" He looked taken aback. She was relieved.

"PERCY!" She yelled, running to him.

"LITTLE BUSY HERE,WISE GIRL!"

"THERE IS NO TIME PERCY! I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him hard.

"I love you too Wise Girl, but what do you mean 'no time'?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Nothing, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What? Why?" He looked confused. She smiled sadly, "Bye." She whispered.

Then, with that done, she shoved him out of the way and made a beeline to the Door Of Death. As she sped towards the door,her friends realized what she was doing, and started to scream out for her to stop. As soon as she reached the doors, she turned around. Looked. Percy was running towards her, Nico was standing stock still, shock evident on his face. Piper was crying, reaching out to her, Jason was pale, screaming at her to stop. Hazel, Leo and Frank were frozen, staring at her in horror. She gave a weak smile and raised her hand in farewell. "Goodbye." she said for the last time, to the sunlight, to her friends, to her life. She looked at her friends, shut her eyes, and closed the doors, cutting her off from the screaming of her friends.

It was a sacrifice of a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review!<strong>


	2. Chappie 1- Who's Soul?

Nico POV:

It was two years.

Two years since he felt her soul enter the underworld.

Two years since the war Two years since any of the other seven smiled or laughed.

Two years.

He breathed in deeply. Stopped. Something was wrong. He got up from the bench he was sitting on in Central Park and he teleported to the underworld, where the feeling of something wrong was stronger. He walked up to Hades, who was sitting there, mumbling to himself. Nico walked cautiously to him. "Dad? Dad, what's wrong?"

Hades jerked his head upwards and blinked blearily. "Ah, Nico. You are here. There is a slight problem." "What do you mean '" Slight problem'?" "One of the souls in the underworld suddenly disappeared."

Nico was stunned. "What do you mean? Just like that?" He snapped his fingers "How could that have happened?"

Hades sighed in irritation. "Yes, I mean like that!" He snapped his fingers, and totally failed doing so. He sighed in irritation again. "Keep up, Boy!"

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. "Ok. Which soul was it?" The answer Hades gave him nearly sent Nico crumbling to his knees in shock. "How is that possible?" He asked, hoarsely. "How could her soul have disappeared from the underworld?"

* * *

><p>Nico shadow traveled to camp. He needed to tell them immediately. His mind was reeling from the information Hades provided him. Oh Gods. He was stopped by Frank, who was busy eating something.<p>

"Hey Frank! Listen, I need a favor." Nico panted.

"Sure, what is it?" Frank replied, confused by Nico's sudden behavior. "Can you call-" "Hey guys!", called a voice behind them. Nico turned to see Don the Faun trotting up to them. Nico groaned. Frank and Don immediately started talking about Hazel's Jewels and how pretty they were.

Nico huffed. He then stomped away, only to bump into Rachel. "Rachel, can you do me a favor and call-" He was interrupted again, this time by Hazel and Piper. Nico felt like screaming.

He marched up to the Big House and burst through the door. Chiron and Mr. D looked up in surprise from their game of Blackjack. "Ah, Nico. There you are. Jason was looking-" Started Chiron.

"Chiron, now is not the time! We need to summon a-" "NICO! THERE YOU ARE!" Nico was once again interrupted, this time by Jason. "Ah, Jason, there you are. Is everything alright? You look immensely worried." Said Chiron.

"Of course I am worried! It's not everyday that Reyna goes missing for two days without a note or something! We need to call a meeting, NOW!" Cried Jason.

"THANK YOU! SOMEONE FINALLY GOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY! WE NEED A MEETING NOW! WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY? INTERRUPT NICO DAY!?" Shouted Nico. Jason, Chiron and Mr.D looked at him strangely. "What are you waiting for? Call for a meeting!" Yelled Nico.

Jason, still a little creeped out, was about to exit the Big House, when Nico called him back.

"Make sure you bring him too. Percy. He needs to hear this." Said Nico. "He won't come." Replied Jason. "Tell him it is a matter of life and death, and if she was here, he would come." Snapped Nico. Jason looked troubled, but complied. Nico sighed, and rubbed his face, suddenly tired. Chiron looked at him curiously, while Dionysus sipped sipped his Diet Coke.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a meeting was adjourned. Percy surprisingly came. He looked horrible, with his face all in disarray and had dark circles under his eyes, most probably from no sleep due to nightmares.<p>

Nico was pacing up and down, not listening to a word,while Jason explained about Reyna's disappearance. Murmurs from the assembled meeting grew as Jason reached the end. "- and currently she has been missing for two days." Jason finished. Nico's head snapped towards him as he stood still. "What!?" He yelled.

All heads turned towards him in confusion. Nico zeroed in on Jason and demanded. "What do you mean "Missing for two days", Jason?" "Well, that's exactly what I mean Nico. Two days. Octavian thinks the Greeks have taken her and the whole camp is going in rampage!" Jason said. "Wait. Reyna has been missing for two days? There has to be a connection between the two..." mused Nico, and he started to pace up and down even faster. Jason, as well as everyone else present, grew even more confused than they already were.

"Nico," Said a hoarse but deep voice, "Care to explain what's going on in your head?" Everyone, including Nico, turned towards the source of the voice. It came from Percy.

Nico was shocked, but then he started to grin.

"Hey Perce, didn't think you would ever speak." He said. Percy gave a small smile. "I wouldn't count on it." He grew serious, and asked, "Tell us though, what's connected with Reyna's disappearance?" Nico grew stiff and told them everything. He even swore on River Styx when Percy shot up from his seat, glaring and yelling that if Nico was lying, he would kill Nico. Everyone else was stunned into silence.

Chiron closed his eyes, and sighed, "Oh Gods."

* * *

><p>Reyna POV:<p>

"What's going on? The message told me to come here, but for what?" she mused to continued talking to herself as she gazed into the sun rising over the Golden Gate Bridge, casting a golden sheen over the boats mulling in San Francisco bay.

She had never been to California. The only connection she had with it was with Katy Perry - " California gurls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put you hands up, oh oh oh oh!". She didn't realise that she was singing it out loud until an elderly passing by gave her dirty looks. She immediately shut up, all the while smirking to herself. Annabeth would have continued singing,the bold girl she was. _Was_.

Reyna stopped in her tracks. Oh Gods. Reyna couldn't imagine the pain that Percy must be going through if she was feeling upset over the death of someone she didn't really know. She liked Annabeth- the way she dealt with situations with such confidence.

"Annabeth was born here, wasn't she?" Reyna wondered.

She continued to ponder over Annabeth and the San Francisco bay when something caught her eye. Washed by the bay, not so far away, lay a lanky humanoid body. A mop of blonde hair- where had she seen that before? She walked up to take a closer look when suddenly she stumbled back in shock.

_It can't be. No, it can't._

Suddenly the body- no, the girl stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around bleary-eyed, like she had woken up from a nap and was not just washed up the beach. Reyna watched her, fascinated, as Reyna tried to stop hyperventilating.

Finally, the girl turned her head and grey eyes met brown. She smiled, got up, dusted sand off her clothes and turned to Reyna. She cocked her head as she analysed her. Reyna, finally calmed down enough not to run away screaming, was doing her own part in starring. She looked the same, even after all this time. She still remembered the last time she saw her.

The girl smiled, and said, "I had the strangest dream of dying." She was calm about that for some reason, like she died. She stopped. "Strange. I only remember voices calling my name and darkness. Oh. And black hair. That's funny. I have no memory of anything else. Let's see, what else am I missing." Reyna stared, open mouthed. "You must be the girl that He recommended. Ah, yes. Perfect. You are good." She held out a hand and laughed. "My name is Chase. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena and according to the voice in my head, supposedly dead."


	3. Chappie 2-Who In Hades Are You?(FINALLY)

**So... Hey guys? Don't kill me, please? I'm sorry! **

**Anyways, I need to thank you guys for the reviews and all that, It really made my day! **

**Also, I need to thank my two besties for helping me edit this. I would be nowhere without them. Enjoy!**

**~FandomsUnited**

* * *

><p>Reyna POV.<p>

She couldn't breath. She just stared at the outstretched hand in front of her. She looked up at a chuckle from Annabeth.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The laughing girl said.

"N-no, I ju-"

"Ah ha! So she speaks!" Annabeth looks at Reyna straight in the eye. "I can see why _He_ chose you. You are a warrior. And apparently you know me." She uttered.

"Not personally, I just met you a couple of times. I know your friends though." A million questions popped into Reyna's head. "What did you mean by 'no memory'? And who is _He_? And how old are you now? And-"

"Calm down young grasshopper!" Annabeth laughed. Reyna blushed. They started walking along the beach as Annabeth started to tell her tale of the Underworld.

"Well, you see, when a person dies and they go to the Underworld, they go into the River Lethe in order to forget their memories. So when they are reborn, they don't remember anything from their past life. It's weird. I remember normal basic things, like what the date is, but not details, like my past. As of _He_, we shall meet him soon. He should be here somewhere. I am currently nineteen, same age as these friends of mine that you are talking about -"

She stopped at the thought of something. "The thing is, just before I died, I heard a voice telling me not to go for Elysium. Unfortunately, I was forced into the River Lethe. Except, I could still remember what the voice asked me to do. It also told me to stay at the beach and he will come to pick us up. Maybe that's why I am calm. Also, it is surprising. I can still remember what the Voice told me to do. It said _Stay right in your homeland, Child Of Wisdom, your Partner awaits. I shall come. _Pretty creepy. I suppose that you are my partner, but I wonder who is the Voice."

"I also assume this person who is going to pick us up is the same person whom you keep talking about? _He_. Whoever he is." Reyna asked.

"You assumed right Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." A deep, smooth, silky male voice said.

The two girls, who were so engrossed in their conversation, did not notice a tall figure right behind them.

Reyna immediately drew her spear and pointed it at the intruder. Annabeth just stared at the man. He was handsome, with black, almost blue hair, and black eyes, like outer space. His skin was tanned. He looked like he was around thirty or so, but she could tell that he was much, much older.

Reyna, who was getting tired of the silence immediately demanded, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Annabeth, who did not bother stopping her probably rude staring, quickly snapped out of it and turned to Reyna with her brow furrowed. "Does that mean your initials are RA-RA? As in the Lady Gaga song?" she asked.

Reyna, annoyed opened her mouth to snap back at Annabeth, was interrupted by the man, who looked amused. He chuckled. "Yes, Miss Chase, those are her initials. I believe a satyr said that as well? Grover Underwood, I presume?"

"Don't do that!" Reyna complained. "I had asked you a-"

Annabeth, who went back to staring at the man, snapped her fingers in triumph, then blushed and turned to Reyna with an apologetic smile. Reyna closed her mouth, pouting, as Annabeth turned to the man who was staring at their interaction.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Like I had heard it before. Somewhere..." She said. Then her eyes widened in shock, as the man took it as his cue to be in triumph.

"I see you have figured it out, Child Of Wisdom."

Reyna felt her own eyes widen in shock. "You are t-the Voice in my head. A-and also the person who put me here." Annabeth stammered.

"Also the one sent that message, am I right?" interjected Reyna.

The man looked like he was thoroughly enjoying their shock.

"Who in Hades are you?" demanded Annabeth.

The man smiled gently, softly. "I had watched the both of you grow into fine

young, strong women. Once Annabeth died, I realized that that was the best time to recruit the both o-"

"Woah, slow down, cowboy, watch us? That is totally not creepy at all. What do you mean by recruit?" interrupts Annabeth.

The man's face becomes stern and he stiffened as he shot her a look, with a hint of _Don't-you-dare-interrupt-me_ rage. Annabeth shut up immediately. The man relaxed and smiled, as if the last minute did not happen at all. Reyna gripped her spear tighter, she knew this man was very dangerous. He had a type of aura that was immensely more powerful than any other God that she knew.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The man spread his arms. Laughing condescendingly, he gloats, "I am the Lord Chaos, God of Creations and The Void.

* * *

><p>Percy POV:<p>

_Annabeth. _

Her very name brought pain, love, happiness and bitterness to his tongue. Gods. He missed her so much. He could practically feel her gone, like a part of him had ripped and thrown back into Tartarus. He physically needed her for him to function. After the war, all he could do was stare at the wall of his cabin and hope this was all a big, unspeakable nightmare.

When Nico informed them that Annabeth came back to life, even though the Doors were closed, he had felt a rush of anger. He lost control of his demeanour as soon as the words flew out of Nico's mouth and shot up, only to threaten one of his closest ally and friend, yelling that if he was lying, he would flood the Big House with toilet water.

He had dreamt of the moment that he would wake up and find her curled up next to him, and that she never died.

_Dammit. _

He had always prided himself for knowing Annabeth like the back of his hand but what had happened two years ago, that was completely unexpected.

Despite knowing it was never his fault, he always blamed himself. He should have stopped her... He should have figured out what she was going to... He should ha-

_He should have never let her go in the first place. _

It's not like he could have done something about her quest, she had to go alone, but _still-_

He had dreams. Dreams about a bunch of cloaked figures with an eight pointed star embodied on their sleeves fighting humongous creatures. One dream stood out the most. He had seen all his friends fighting right next to them. He realized that he was also fighting against something that resembled a mix of a human and something that went rotten and got squashed. Gross. Those things (he didn't know what to call them) terrified him. They seemed to have the power to turn things into ashes. Clarisse threw her spear at them, but it caught the spear, and slowly, the weapon grew grey and crumbled into ashes. Clarisse screamed and stumbled back and the Thing turned towards her and lifted it's hand, like it was going to shoot something at her from it. It's hand started to smoke.

One of the cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of her and threw her knife (somehow he knew it was a she, and She felt so familiar. A scent of lavender wafted through the air, the same type of soap that Annabeth had used.) at the Thing and killed it.

Once all of the Things were dead, two cloaked figures in black stepped of them, Clarisse's saviour, had a blue and grey insignia. The other one had a similar insignia except in red and brown, while the rest had just plain black clothes with the star on the sleeves. The first two must be the commander and second-in-command.

The Saviour's eyes were covered, though Percy could see her mouth. She opened her mouth-

_and that was when Percy always woke up. _

It was frustrating; that girl seemed so familiar at that time. Now that the news of Annabeth coming to life, he wondered if she was one of the cloaked figures, possibly the commander. He went to the beach and sat down on the sand.

He closes his eyes.

_Annabeth, where are you? _

_Come back to me._

* * *

><p>"PERCY!"<p>

Percy jolted awake at the sound of his name being called. Looking around blearily, he realized he was still at the beach; he must have fallen asleep. Weird. He didn't have that dream again. This time it was with Annabeth in the beach.

_She looked so beautiful, her hair shining in the sun, her skin glowing, her skin shining, her lips stretched into a smile as he kissed her tenderly-_

"PERCY!"

He sighed and closed his eyes again. He did not want to go back to reality, he wanted Annabeth, just her, nothing else. He wanted to hold her close, never let her go, not like the last-

"No! Stop thinking of that day, Percy!" He scolded himself.

"PERCY, GODS DAMMIT!"

Percy lifted his head to see Grover running towards him, looking panicked.

"Percy! Are you deaf or something? I have been calling you so many times! What's the matter with you?" he yelled.

Percy smiled, but that probably came out as a grimace and shook his head. Grover noticed his expression and knew immediately what Percy was thinking about.

He softened and said gently, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Percy lifted his head and looked at Grover, who was shocked at his best friend's face.

It was blank, all traces of emotion gone. Grover shouldn't have been surprised, Percy was like this ever since her death. Percy shook his head and said quietly "No thanks G-Man, I'm fine. Whatcha doing here anyways?"

Grover clapped his hands so suddenly that Percy jumped. "Oh! That's right! Chiron wants to have another meeting. He looked so worried, probably more than-" He falters. "More than the news of Annabeth." He stumbled when he said her name.

Percy took a deep breath and stood up, almost ready to face reality again.

_Almost._

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table gave a sense of deja-vu. The atmosphere was tense; it was like there some type of bad news; as though someone close died, <em>again<em>- was going to be delivered soon. Thalia, who was sitting in the corner of the room looked up at Percy and smiled. He smiled in return. Clarisse, the Stolls and Katie Gardner were arguing about something random, the rest of the cabin leaders where watching the fight with hints of amusement. Nico and the remaining of the seven, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel were whispering amongst themselves.

Chiron cleared his throat and all talking and arguing ceased. "There is a minor- no, major problem for us." He looked at all of them with sadness, especially the Six and Nico. They all looked at him questioningly.

"Well, are you going to tell us or wait until pigs fly again?" demanded Nico. Percy snorted at the reference.

Chiron sighed. What he said next made Percy so mad that he stormed out, ignoring the angry yells and calls of his friends. He _so_ wanted to throw a chair and punch someone in the face.

"_I am so sorry, everyone, but there is going to be another war again."_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNDDDDDD BOOM! CLIFFY, MA PEEPS! Review people! Thanks!<strong>

**Fly on and peace out!**

**~FandomsUnited**


	4. Chapter 4

Um... So hey guys.. I have been seriously busy with exams and projects and I am so so so so so so so sorry that I have not been updating! I am currently out of town, and I have this huge project coming up, where I will be writing a story based on different book I have read. I have a general idea, could you guys please tell me if it ok? Thanks!

kids that have these strange powers and are going to this school for their kind of people.

this new girl comes and it seems like the only powers she has is to annoy the teachers like crazy

the head master is the only one who knows what powers she has (Really cool ones:love the idea of people seeing things that others dont, like auras and spirits, and also being able to control elements and Telekinesis)

there are these group of kids who try to speak to her but she is too cold to them and between she and this guy romance develops

and BAM end...

So yeah.. Thats there.. I promise I will update once summer starts... Tell how the idea is! Give me ideas as well please! Don't worry! I wont stop Hero's Sacrifice!

~FandomsUnited98


	5. Chapter 5 Percy is Pissed off

OH MY GOD. I am such a bad author I am so sorry guys! I have been stuck with that stupid project of mine that's taking up my summer so please don't kill me yeah bye.

SORRYYY!

This is also a really short chapter sorry about that too!

* * *

><p>Percy POV:<p>

Frankly speaking, Percy was pissed. They had just finished war, witnessed deaths together and the Fates show up and say that another war is happening. Annabeth gave up her life to save them, and this is how they repay her?

He started screaming, "WHY US! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE US!? SHE GAVE HERSELF UP TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASSES AND THIS IS-"

"Percy?" Said a small voice. Percy twirled around and came face to face with Hazel and Piper. He must have looked terrifying because they flinched and stepped back. Percy softened and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that after Annabeth," He swallowed, but continued, "It hurts, you know? I knew her for so long, and I have loved her since the first day I saw her."

He laughed sadly as the two girls watched him quietly. "Do you know what the first thing she said when I woke up? "You drool in your sleep" That was it. And I was in love. Of course, I did not know that, but it was there."

He choked back a sob.

Piper walked up to him slowly, like he was a frightened animal. She put her arms around him as he started sobbing.

He let go of two years of grief. He sobbed his heart out, not caring if there were people around him.

"Annabeth." He whispered.

Piper and Hazel just held him, tears streaming down their faces.

"Guys?" Came a soft, hesitant whisper, accompanied with the rustling of the bushes.

Percy, Piper and Hazel turned towards the speaker as Jason, Frank, Leo and Nico emerged from the shadows. They each held a sad expression. The girls held out a hand to the boys as they came towards them.

Percy turned back and continued to stare out at the beach with tears rolling down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Nico with tears in his eyes as well. He sat next to Percy and stared out to the beach.

"We will find her Percy, don't worry. For all you know Reyna could be with her right now. She will protect Annabeth." Nico said gently.

Percy looked at him and asked "Why would Annabeth need protection?" Nico hesitated as the others looked at him, curious for his answer. "Percy, you have to understand, I'm not sure if this would actually happen,-"

"Nico, spit it out already!" Said Frank.

Nico sighed and said, "When someone has passed, their soul goes through River Lethe to get their memories removed, so once they are reborn, or in Annabeth's case, brought back to life, they have no memories of their past." He said the last part without looking at Percy.

"So you are saying that Annabeth has no clue who we are when we find her." Said Jason, carefully. Nico just nodded, then got a thoughtful expression. "Although it is possible for Annabeth to remember. It is easy for Annabeth to just hold on to one memory or something- ugh, I don't know how to explain it." Groaned Nico, seeing the others' confused expression.

Percy then light up and said, "Is it like when I went into River Styx I had to focus on one thing/ an anchor?" Nico nodded, glad that someone understood. "Exactly! Maybe Annabeth focused on one memory, or as Percy said, an Anchor, that could allow her to remember later on. Although I am surprised that you understood that of all people, Percy!" Teased Nico.

"Burn!" Cried Hazel.

Percy just stuck his tongue out like a little kid as the others laughed.

"Now look who is a wittle baby boo! Do you need a huggy and a kissy to heal that wound?" teased Leo in a baby voice.

They all laughed and joked around, sorrow forgotten.

_For now..._

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p>

~FandomsUnited98


	6. Chapter 6 AN! SORRY AGAIN!

Hey Guys! SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But I have been so busy doing this thing called the Personal Project for my school. Basically you have to do a project with topics of your choice.

I had written a story and I currently need feedback. Please Please Please take you time to read it. The link is down below:

Do look at it at tell me how it is via PM.

Thank you guys so much!

FandomsUnite98


	7. Chapter 7- Link To Personal Project

Alright Guys. Apparently the link is not there, so please check my Profile to see the link. Thanks Guys! This means so much to me!

FandomsUnited98


End file.
